Ask The IZ Cast Anything
by Evil-Chicken-Wrath
Summary: Been done before...I know. But I am diagnosed with a severe case of writers block...AND I AM BORED! R for how...interesting...the questions get. :P
1. Send in Questions

Ask The IZ Cast Anything  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Hello, hello!!  
  
Chicken: Must you always begin your fics with cheesey greetings?  
  
Me: Must you insist on being a chicken?  
  
Chicken: Well, no, not exactly…you see, I live in your mind, so you can see me however you want—  
  
Me: Fuck, Jesus, don't get technical, just nevermind.  
  
Chicken: You wish to fuck Jesus??!?????!?!!!!!!?!!???  
  
Me: Dork. ::slaps chicken::  
  
Me: Okie, now that THAT is out of our way I would like to say that I don't have much rules for this survey/question asky thingy…just that I want you to send in questions for the cast.  
  
Chicken: ::rubbing cheek:: No! NO! You have soooooo many rules!!!! Yes, you do! Every reviewer must fill this out:  
  
Who is being asked:  
  
Question:  
  
Me: Stupid chicken…you do realize everyone is not as stupid as you?  
  
Chicken: …Can I fuck GIR??  
  
Me: Wha…? Er, okay, why don't you ask him?……… ::grasps head:: OOOOH! THE MENTAL PICTURES!!!! AAAAAACK!!!!  
  
Chicken: Not bad, huh? 


	2. Answers of doom

Me: Thank you so much for sending in your questions, here are the answers:  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
dib, why is your head so freaking big?  
  
Undapl,  
  
Well, I think it has something to do with—wait, MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!  
  
Dib  
  
~*~  
  
Zim,  
  
Hurry up and take over earth already.  
  
  
  
Invader Bast,  
  
But…but, my mission is top secret! How do you know of Earth?  
  
Zim  
  
~*~  
  
ZIM!  
  
ok, i know that i am human, but i am your loving, obedient, did i mention loving? slave. i would do ANYTHING for u..and GIVE anything to u. even my virginity. do u think that i am worthy enough to serve my irken master? please respond...*oh, and u can have DIB say sumthin bout it to...this should be interesting...* AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH...^caugh caugh cuagh^ AHAHAH!!!!  
  
ps gir, ur just plain cute, will u give me a hug? ^.^  
  
  
  
zims-female-version-miz,  
  
What do you mean by this talk of slaves and Irken masters? I am just your perfectly normal human worm-baby that has no intentions of being lord of all HUMANS!  
  
Zim  
  
  
  
HE'S LYING! He IS an ALIEN! You seem to know interesting facts about him though…. But you want…wait, no, I DON'T want to know.  
  
Dib  
  
  
  
AAAAAAWWWWWW!!! I WUUUUUUUV YOU TOO!!! ::squeezes miz::,  
  
G.I.R.  
  
~*~  
  
I wanna ask something: Can I devour the chicken? I'm hungry. And if I can't will you give me a new lazer gun?  
  
  
  
GIR's Cupcake,  
  
::verrrrrry sarcastic:: Oh darn! I don't have any laser guns on me. Looks like you'll have to eat my chicken. ::overjoyed::,  
  
Me  
  
  
  
BUT you CANNOT eat me! I don't EXCIST!  
  
Chicken  
  
  
  
Fucking inbreeds,  
  
Me  
  
~*~  
  
OMG! Somebody wants to to freak Gir? OH GOD! ok heres my lame questions  
  
Who is being asked: Gaz+Zim  
  
  
  
Question: Would you two ever go out with eachother if it gave you both a personal gain?  
  
  
  
Lady_Greenleaf,  
  
::shivers:: I refuse to answer that…shit, you made me get a gameover!…I am going to have to doom you.  
  
Gaz  
  
  
  
ME??! THE ALMIGHY ZIM??! GO OUT WITH A…A HUMAN STINKBEAST???!!  
  
…But I am also a stinky pathetic earth monkey who thinks it's perfectly normal to date other pathetic earth monkeys…just not Gaz.  
  
::Gaz bitch-slaps Zim::  
  
…Oooooow!!!!!! FOOOOOK!!!!  
  
Zim  
  
~*~  
  
Zim: May you plz take me out on a date? If you don't I will pour water on you, fry you, and fuse meat to you. Now will you take me?  
  
Gaz: I know you don't like questions so here is a GameSlave Advance Model X.  
  
  
  
True Locket,  
  
::panicked:: Saturday sound good?  
  
Zim  
  
  
  
GIVE ME!! ::grabs GameSlave Advance Model X::  
  
Gaz  
  
~*~  
  
Dear GIR,  
  
Do you like anybody besides your master? Maybe Mimi or Gaz? Also, have you tried the moose flavored jello?  
  
  
  
Invader Vega,  
  
I LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! Yesssss I DIIIIIIIIIIIID!!! But Piggy flavored pudding is better!!!!!!!!!  
  
G.I.R.  
  
~*~  
  
FUN!  
  
Who: Dib  
  
Question: Do you just use a LOT of hair gel, or does it just defy gravity?!  
  
Who: Anyone  
  
1: WHY do I keep finding butter on my M&Ms?!?  
  
2: What came first, the chicken or the egg?  
  
  
  
Irken Insane,  
  
What? My cowlick? Well, I haven't heard of gravity ever excisting in a cartoon…  
  
Dib  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOH!!! I KNOW!!! BECAUSE YOU PUT IT THERE! WEEEEE, I DO THAT TOO!!!!!  
  
G.I.R.  
  
  
  
The CHICKEN! Duuuuh!  
  
Me  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Sorry if the answers are not satisfactory…I just have this thing where I HAVE to keep them all IC, like how it would happen in the show. I think it is a phobia…  
  
Well, feel free to send in MORE questions! ISSO FUN! COME ON! TRY IT!!! PWWWWEASE?  
  
Hehe, what about Red and Purple, eh? They feel bad! Nobody has asked them anything yet…::sniff:: 


End file.
